Luther Shou
Name: Luther Shou This OC belongs to Luther Massacre Appearance Luther is a tall figure at a stammering 7'5 his heightt and weight don't compare at all for someone so tall Luther only weighs a lowly weight of 180 lbs he does this on purpose to be able to move quickly as possible in battle. A unique thing about Luther's body is he has no normal skeleton his skeleton is comprised of calcified cartilage the skeleton is a lot more flexible and durable than bone but isn't as hard. His body has some very distinct similarities to the animal he so loves his teeth can instantly replace them selves if knocked out or broken, his ears are much more sensitive than normal giving him a large range of hearing, his vision is also a lot greater. Luther’s sense of smell is also great being able to smell blood and other scents from up to 3 miles away. Attire Luther sports an all white long bodied trench coat the coat is always open to show off hisbody and it also makes it easy to remove it in battle if need be. His pants are white hakama standared of the espada. Personality Personality-wise, Luther is extremely nice and caring if one gets to know him. One of Luther's most notable characteristics is his insatiable blood lust and hunger for battle, which exceeds boundaries and rivaled only by his own philosophy of literally living to fight time and again, and in his spare time Luther likes to carve and whittle shark figurines out of bones that he finds while traveling in Heuco Mundo. His overall goal is to prove himself to be the absolute strongest of the Espada and he will kill anything and anyone he dubs as a target. However, he has no qualms attacking stronger opponents, who are already injured. He also loathes looking weak, but he, will not refuse any form of assistance offered to him during an ongoing battle. Luther's idea of a fulfilling end to his life would be to die on his own two feet while drowning on his own blood. Because fighting is his way of life, he continually strives to be stronger. History Luther's entire life was sent as a high paid marine biologist and was always fascinated with marine life he was one day moving sharks fro tanks when they attacked he was killed and drowned in the tank as they ate away at his corpse his soul was bound to the aquarium and was never found by shinigami since it closed down due to his death so Luther slowly began to feast upon the souls of the animals there and eventually became a hollow and then escaped and was attacked by shinigami he narrowly got away to Hueco mundo where he continued to eat and consume becoming a vasto lordes quickly. Luther soon found the espada and they gave him a chance to use his unquenchable hunger a purpose he took it and never looked back. 'Powers & Abilities': Electroreception: Luther has what most sharks have he is able to sense electromagnetic fields from many miles away allowing him to sense people out with needing to smell them or use perquisa the unique thing about it is its not connected to the brain like other functions it is connected to his nerves allowing him to almost feel where they are giving his body a field of sense that allows him to hunt his opponents down like prey. This system is found in most fish, including sharks it can also detect motion or vibrations in water for Luther the air. The shark can sense a frequency in the range of 25 to 50 Hz. Luther has this ability to replace his very very low perquisa. Great strength/Hakuda: Luther has amazing strength and power for being so skinny he is able at any given time to bench press hundreds to thousands of pounds, but Luther rarely flexes his power in such a way unless he is dealing with an opponent he can’t handle. Luther’s strength can also be seen in his hand to hand combat as he has mastered 3 fighting styles. (Kick boxing, Taekwondo, and Jujitsu) Luther is what most would call a well rounded MMA fighter. High Hierro: Luther being the 1st espada has an incredible hierro it is so dense that he can catch bala and weak cero bare handed with no damage and as for kido he can deflect them if they are 50’s and below. Cero: Luther has the total domination over the cero category he has no particular stance to be in he can freely fire them at will all forms even Oscuras. Luther has dialed in his charge time to be exact. Cero = 4 seconds. Gran Rey= 8 seconds Cero Oscuras = 16 seconds. Swordsman: Luther has very little skill in swordsman ship but he uses his brute power to just hack and slash opponent to shreds. Immense Spiritual Energy: Luther has a very large well of energy at his disposal he tested it and recorded eing able to fire 7 gran rey cero followed by 2 oscuras in his res form , only being a bit tired. Along with his incredible energy Luther has a outstanding stamina being able to fight for 10 days straight with no rest. Currently he can swim from the east cost off North America to the west cost with no stops. Speed: Luther while sealed in very fast his sonido don’t make sounds, they just make him shimmer and a very slight buzz as he flashes away. And other espada abilities. (Garganta,bala etc etc) *Combat Weakness: Luther is at a disadvantage when fighting in any type of cramped space Luther's reach and range need at least a 5 ft range all around for him to fight well. This is also the case because if fighting in a cramped space he has no room to fire off ceros. Also has a very large weakness to electric attacks is deeply afraid of lightning, another large weakness Luther has are very large amounts of shock They can throw off his senses and leave him open for a good amount if hit right. His nose is another large area as most of his nerve ending and there. Zanpakuto Name: Asesino Tiburon Release Phrase: Consume Appearance: long white katana that has a serrated edge like that of sharks teeth. Resurreccion *Appearance:Luther's blade glows a dark color and creates an explosion as the dust settles his opponent can feel his spiritual pressure leaking out making the air dense as the smoke clears Luther looks drastically different. His body is now taller he has grown a medium fins on his forearms his skin is now covered in tine blade like appendages that he uses to slice and cut others he calls it shark skin up his hands and feet are now clawed and webbed, Luthers resurrection also has a long large tail that has a shark like fin on it that is also sharp enough to cut, his eyes are larger black circles. Luther's skin now a dark grey almost black and much much thicker his hierro is much heavier that when he is sealed and harder to cut that to the density and strength of diamond. His body shape is much the same tall and skinny but his muscle mass grows much much more his arms legs and chest all bulk up. Powers & Abilities: *'Increased speed:' Luther while in his new beastly form has increased speed to the point where moving is like swimming in the water. His sonido no longer makes a sound he doesn’t even shimmer for a moment he just appears in his new desired location. *'Water Manipulation:' Luther has the ability to spew water that he makes inside of his body He can control the water to make and do anything he pleases from tendrils that ensnare opponents to water bombs that explode with concussive force to turning the water into cero and launching devastating surprise attack that aren’t generally expected by the enemy. This ability is able to be used not only on the water he produces, but on ANY type of liquid Luther chooses weather it be oil a drink, anything in a liquid form Luther has the power to control, but the draw back to that is if it’s not water he cant make bombs with it, or turn it into cero he may only do that with his water or other water. The water pressure Luther uses with his attacks is transfered to PSI (Pounds per Square Inch). The very 'dense' water pressure is used to create a high pressure water jet. The more water he has or gathers, the higher the pressure goes. The sheer PSI this gives is able to crush bones or whatever with little to no effort. If one gets trapped inside such a high pressure of water, the body will compact to nothing but a cube or a bloody paste. The water jet cutter that is Luther's water pump starts at it's lowest pressure of 40,000psi and as Luther gathers more water he builds more and more pressure reaching his maximum pressure of 100k psi *'Cero:' Luther while in Ressureccion has increased cero power. *'Heirro:' While in his new form Luther’s skin is grey and covered in scales that are all diamond hard the scales them selves can cut through most anything. *'Rage:' Luther while in his Ress is very inclined to fits of uncontrollable rage when this happens he will ignore any pain inflicted to him and only focus on killing what ever has driven him to this point. His attacks will take slightly more damage. Also while in Res or SE All of his original powers are just upgraded. Resurreccion; Segunda Etapa: Cuantioso Asesino Tiburon *Appearance: Luther segunda etapa is a sight to behold in this form his grey skin is pulled away fromhis face and openes are the neck like a collar the blades on his arms grow to gigantic proportions his shoulders form super dens pads and form holes tat he uses for a range of things. His tail gets stronger as it used ore in battles his clothing changes just a bit slightly as well. link *Mechanics: While in this form Luther is a very cold and callus person his word bite as does he his hierro is super dense his shark skin can cut through bone without second thought. His abilities of electrolocation have increased in range, all his senses have increased in range and strength. Also while in this form Luther's speed is also unparalleled. His water has more control his water sharks are more dense making them harder to get rid of. His cero attacks are all Cero buscadoe de blancos Or homing ceros. Hence why they are all shark shaped. The hole sin his chest and shoulders can all fire cero if he so desires making him a force to recon with. Another odd thing in this form is most of his ceros are either Gran Rey or Cero Oscuras Granted Abilities: Tres Shou Gran Rey Oscuras Cero: Luther charges 3 ceros A gran rey in his right hand, a Oscuras in his left and a normal one in his mouth and launches the devastating blast a blast that could level the sereitei twice and could level Los Noches 3 times over escape is near impossible but this move takes so much out of him he is left almost completely drained. Endless sea: Luther shoot out two water sharks outlines in a purple hue the shark when touched in any way explode into very large amounts of water that will form a very strong bubble of water around the opponent after the bubble is made Luther can Either attack from the outside of just turn the whole thing into cero to give himself an advantage or the win.